1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly with a pick up cap directly and removably attached to a stiffener surrounding the socket for facilitating easily and readily placement of the socket onto a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional land grid array (LGA) connector may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,493 is widely used on electronics device and used for connecting an electronics package with a circuit board. Such an LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, and a stiffener seated around the housing and defining locating members around the respective corners for receiving and holding the electronics package in position. The stiffener is mounted on the circuit board with the insulative housing and the electrical contacts are connected with the circuit board, and then assembling the electronics package on the housing for achieving the connection between the electronics package and the circuit board.
However, a problem exerts with this kind of the LGA connector: the connector is usually mount onto the circuit board by manual operation, this moving way is inefficient and easy to damage the electrical contacts in moving process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issued to Fang-Jun Liao on Apr. 12, 2005 disclosed a typical example for an LGA connector assembly, as it can be best illustrated by FIG. 1. The pick up cap is attached to the clip for reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the circuit board. Another typical example is the connector assembly such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,353 issued to Hao-Yun, Ma on Jun. 14, 2005, as best illustrated by FIG. 1. The pick up cap is attached to the housing for reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the circuit board. Above patents disclose the pick up cap clasps the housing or the clip surrounding the stiffener, it seems those ways can resolve the movement problem of the connector assembly, but there are still some problems in above connector assemblies, such as the pick up cap is easy to damage by the clip or lever and we need a new movement way because the clip or the lever may be removed for the demand for ever smaller electronics devices.
Therefore, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.